


【All罗】马尔多罗之歌

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 魔法pa，第一人称，随缘更新更到哪里tag打到哪里
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 8





	【All罗】马尔多罗之歌

我讨厌他的金发。

天气很糟糕，失去阳光眷顾的森林如同一间阴冷发潮的囚房。背后的伤口已经失去了痛觉，我不确定自己是否还在流血，但紧贴在身后的冰冷树皮的确令人感到不适。潮湿和寒冷如同鲜红色的蘑菇一般缓慢地从树干深处冒出来，钻入我的脊背。

我的“救命恩人”刚刚瘸着腿从河边回来，仍然戴着他那顶暗红色的兜帽，乱糟糟的金发从帽子边缘露出来，亚麻色的衬衫上带着一大块湿痕，挽起的裤脚和袖口也被浸湿成深色，露出几截白净的皮肤。他满意地高举着手中的“战利品”——几条干瘪细瘦的鱼被一根粗糙的树枝扎透了腮部，大概是晚饭的食材。

男人回来的同时，向我露出了一个意味不明的笑容，仿佛是在说“你既没因伤势死掉，也没饿死，全都是我的功劳”，我厌恶地撇过头将视线甩到一边。

模糊的记忆中，我被污血浸透了的长裤似乎曾经被人脱下，下身的伤处也被清理过。早些年前，我所幸没被来自地狱的亡魂夺走躯体，活着已经算得上恩赐，而如今的狼狈却令我格外难堪，简直希望自己能变成某块褐绿色的青苔就地回归自然。

一想到被这样的男人施予了恩惠，我就感到异常烦躁，他若是对我流露出一点鄙夷，我必定会杀死他。而他如果想从我这里捞到什么好处，显然是不可能的事。

我的确被他救了。我从山崖上摔下去的时候只抱着万分之一的希望，作为一名小有所成的死灵法师，这万分之一当然不可能来自于早已抛弃我的诸位神明，死神显然也不会在乎。在魔法和命运都不曾垂怜我的时刻，是我告诉我自己：要活下来。

而我睁眼时便已经躺倒在这棵树下，因失血过多而头晕目眩，我试图挪动身体，却轻易地败给了疼痛和虚弱，甚至有种已经失去这幅躯体主导权的无力感。

  
金发的男人正蹲在收集来的枯枝旁边笨拙地摩擦着打火石，我暗暗嘲讽——至少他还明白得先点燃干枯的树叶。老实说，我刚刚醒来的时候，几乎以为他是被多弗朗明哥派来了结我的追兵。我只是皮外伤的胳膊被他手中的绷带缠得几乎没法动作，用来固定肋骨的夹板比我的腰还要宽。我确信如果我死在这里，一定是因为过于粗暴的包扎带来的血液流通不畅。

  
但既然已经欠下了恩情，我便不打算再客气，让他替我解开胳膊上的绷带，试着吃了一点他烤的鱼。我知道，在这样的情况下，我还没饿死的确算是他的功劳，而我精通的魔法中也没有能够拯救糟糕食物的类型——我剥掉几片硬邦邦的鱼鳞扔在脚边，尽量平静地告诉他：这太难吃了。

  
“抱歉，”他像是毫不在意般边咀嚼边回答道，“毕竟材料有限。”

  
挨近薄暮，林子里传来些倏倏的声响，湿润的风从河流的方向吹来。男人坐在一处低矮的木桩上，安静地侧目望着树林间未知的某处，整个人看上去还是格外高大，但不是那种肌肉横亘的魁梧。只是四肢修长，单薄的衬衣包裹着结实的身体，小腿内侧微微隆起的肌肉令他看上去格外健康。

至少比我要健康得多。

我在多弗朗明哥手下时见过形形色色的人，但从没见过他这样的。那魔窟一般阴郁而疯狂的地方只存在两种人，死人、活人。死人被当做研究材料时都一个样，但活人却还能分为两类——像多弗朗明哥那样永远居高临下俯视一切事物的，以及像我一样永远被他俯视的人。前者永远富有、如鱼得水、游刃有余，后者始终贫贱、进退维谷、精疲力竭。

眼前的男人拥有一种微妙的气质，显然并不属于其中之一。他看上去受过些不错的教育，也因能够摄取到足够的食物而积累着不少力气，可行为举止却说不上优雅，手忙脚乱起来就如同一名初来乍到的佣人。

如果说他健康的体魄与清醒的头脑只是用以挥霍生命的资本，那他的确算得上我最讨厌的那一类人。

发白的月亮已经被悬挂在了天幕上，鸣叫着的鸟雀也逐渐安静，篝火自顾自地燃烧着，时不时发出一点噼啪声。我打量着男人微微肿起的脚踝，又忍不住因寒冷而咳嗽起来。肺部有些轻微的烧灼感，脑袋仍然感到昏沉，我极有可能正在发烧。男人早已把所有的毛毯塞给了我，算得上柔软的、因久未浆洗而发硬的，但我几乎已经失去了挑剔的精力。他见我咳嗽，又格外贴心地把皮制的水囊递给我，我皱着眉没有接。

“前边那堆灌木下面的锯齿药草可以消肿。”我知道这算不了什么，但我脑子里的医术常识已经催促着我开了口。

“是这个吗？你懂的还真不少。”他弯腰去摘那些植物，我努力分辨着他的语气中是否带有轻蔑。

“我的父母原本都是医生。”我这样告诉他。

他告诉我，可以叫他柯拉松，又顿了顿，往篝火里添了些细瘦的枯枝，问我知不知道五天前发生在森林西边的事，我默不作声，只冷冷地望着火堆底部的灰烬。

五天前，靠近国境的阿格林顿魔法公会分会爆发了一场小型的战争，来自王城圣格洛斯特的圣殿骑士团第三小队计划协同分会人员展开秘密突袭，对地下魔法师组织“堂吉诃德家族”进行镇压，但不知为何风声早已泄露，战斗持续了三个昼夜，两败俱伤的场面很难看。据说骑士团第三小队全军覆没，而大半个城镇都被夷为了平地，幸存的居民几乎都逃往了东边。

我当然知道这件事——两天前，我刚刚从这个臭名昭著的地下组织逃出来，监禁我的人则是组织中的首席，堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥。我不是他手下唯一的死灵法师，却是唯一一个屡次企图逃跑的，而多弗朗明哥却始终坚定着他所谓的怀柔政策——纵使我被折磨到想用死灵魔法彻底淬灭自己的灵魂，也会被他深不可测的力量彻底震慑。他让我活下来，并面露温柔地对我说，他会慷慨大度地原谅小鬼们犯下的所有错误。

  
以至于我曾经整整十七次哭着求他杀死我而不是饶恕我。

我并不反感柯拉松的追问，毕竟在这样糟糕的年代里，我曾听闻教堂和修道院被曾经的信徒烧毁，诊所被病人抢劫，诗人在剧院内被读者杀害——任何人都可能是敌人，更别说我这样来历不明且带着一身糟糕伤口跌落在山崖下的人。但他似乎对我并不算警惕，而我也才刚刚意识到，绝不能毫无防备地将自己交到他人手里。

我思忖片刻，决定拿出一种无辜且失落的神色，皱起眉心微垂着眼睫望向篝火，告诉柯拉松我原本在阿格林顿的魔法药剂所当学徒，而现在只能去奥尔瑟雅投奔远亲叔父。过去我用这种表情装作请求的时候，就算是家族里年纪相当的难搞女人也会慷慨地答应我。而如今我因病痛和发热而喉咙干涩，声音沙哑，听起来大概要更加悲惨些。

我虽然擅长本职魔法和医术药剂，实际上却没怎么接触过这个世界。我知道世界地图上任何一处地名，国家对应哪座首都，城市最著名的建筑叫做什么——所有能够通过书籍获得的知识我都了然于心。但这的确是我十七年来少有地获得了触碰这个世界的自由，纵使我并不指望这段自由能有多长久。奥尔瑟雅距离王城圣格洛斯特很近，是一座属于医治者的城市，据说全国各地大多数著名的医生都出身或求学于那里。我当然没有什么可以投靠的叔父，我的父母在许多年前就已经去世。

柯拉松听闻我在药剂所当学徒，便问我是在那里学习魔法吗。我果断摇头，告诉他我并没有那样优异的资质，只是挤破了头才得以进入其中学习一些特殊的药剂知识，以便将来能够养活自己。比起教廷与骑士团，任何隶属于魔法公会的机构看似都是人们更加向往的归宿，毕竟薪水丰厚且没那么多苛杂的规矩，也不需要太多的卑躬屈膝。但也有风险——毕竟这群魔法师大多数时候不秉持任何固定的立场。堂吉诃德家族私下同各分会的药剂所已经不知道进行过多少次交易了。

  
我快速地为自己编造出了合理的身份，只是因为“死灵法师”这个词向来都是人们口中的禁忌——无论是普通人还是魔法师，向来都将它对应起亵渎尸体的恶行、令人闻风丧胆的瘟疫和暗无天日的战争。我对此并没有什么看法。我深知除我以外没有任何人能够明白——当一个人快要死去的时候还能有什么选择。至少它救了我。

而柯拉松果然如我所料般安慰起我来，用着“并不是所有人都得成为魔法师”，人们口中常说的那一套。他接着说他要去圣格洛斯特找他的老师，也正好可以顺路送我到奥尔瑟雅。我感激地点点头，在心底冷笑起来，真是位善良的人。相较而言，我根本不想知道任何有关他的事。不管他是什么人，我只想活着离开这里。如果他会造成威胁，那么我就算想尽办法也要除掉他。

几天后，我们开始缓慢地向东北方穿越森林。我预估中的危险并没有出现，秋季的好天气却偶尔降临，树顶的天空铺着一层浅淡的白云，寂静的密林间只听得及山雀的叫声。有时也会下起短暂的细雨，我们只得在树枝低垂的树下藏身。当细密的雨声轻轻落在周遭的枝叶、灌木和碎石上时，睡眠时间向来很短且浅眠的我总会忍不住犯起困来。而这时柯拉松便会告诉我，如果困了就先睡一会儿，至少雨没停是不太方便在森林里穿行的。

  
每每闻言，我便会莫名产生一种收到指令的错觉，一边在心底指出他根本没必要说这样的废话，一边格外安稳地入睡。我将此归咎于我仍未恢复的糟糕身体状况。而我再次醒来时，目光所及的天空总是晴朗的，空气中也弥漫着一种干爽而新鲜的气息，似乎正预告着今夜将会有布满整片夜空的耀眼星辰。

我不得不承认这样的景色确实能够打动我，就仿佛我正在逐渐成为这片森林中的一部分——就仿佛这片土地正在向我表示欢迎。但我当然清楚这只是因为这里罕无人烟，足够孤寂、荒凉。

依赖于柯拉松的厨艺并不是长久之计，我们开始为纤瘦的野兔而大费周章。他负责收集菌类和野菜而我负责分辨是否可以食用。我对烹饪没有什么经验，但也曾经为打发时间阅读过简单的菜谱。我发现自己或许十分擅长将理论兑现于实际，这和学习魔法有相似之处。柯拉松的口味并不挑剔，我也向来只当食物是维持生存的必需品之一。

除了会发出嘶吼的死灵和惨白的骨骸，我从未饲养过任何宠物，但柯拉松认真咀嚼食物时鼓起的脸颊，总会令我想起一些在林子里高耸的树枝上灵活逃窜的毛茸茸生物。我不得不承认看他吃东西是一件赏心悦目的事，而他向来迟钝，也并不介意我缺少礼貌的目光。我曾短暂地考虑过将他杀死后收藏起来的可能性。

虽然行走已不成问题，但我的外伤仍然好得异常缓慢，我猜测是因为曾经过度使用死灵魔法而令我的身体向来缺乏生机。好在离开阿格林顿的森林后，脚下的山地也多是相比爬山要轻松些的下坡路。第一个夜晚，我们抵达了一座半山腰上的村庄，遇见了一群山羊、成堆的干草和方糖般整齐堆放的秸秆。有人迹的地方既令我隐隐感到怀念，同时也令我感到焦躁不安。柯拉松在羊群发出的清脆的铃铛声中敲响了圆木小屋的门，我如同第一次将危险的药剂倒进漆黑的坩埚时一般远远地站在他身后，恨不得顺便将自己变成一缕透明的幽灵。

木屋的门板和窗框上都用深橘和白色的颜料画上了对称的图案，类似我曾经在某些手工编织的名贵地毯上见过的菱形和十字，厚厚的涂料在木板上留下微微突出的痕迹，质朴却别有特色。居住于此的牧民很快打开了门，在柯拉松的交涉下慷慨地款待了我们。柯拉松的笑容中总是带有一些雕琢过的天真，令他看上去就像是一只早已成年却刚刚才离巢的鸟，每一根羽毛都崭新而完整，似乎从未遭遇过真正的磨难。但他的确拥有一双带着忧郁的漂亮眼睛。他同人交谈时的目光总是坚定而执着，那种笃定的语气能让对方轻易地明白他来自哪里，即将去向何方，也并不介意收下一小把钱币，给这个年轻的男人提供一些帮助。想必这一点在他的人生中很能派上用场。

过去，一天里三分之二的时间我都会待在药剂室和图书馆里，如今每日所行的路途早已超过了我可以接受的程度，但如果可以，我连片刻都不想驻足，唯有努力对抗疲惫与损耗。木屋内的炉火很温暖，橡木靠椅上铺着兽皮坐垫，屋顶的斜面上留有一扇窄窄的天窗，透露出一小块深蓝色的夜晚。这一切都让我感到久违的舒适，我只好逼迫自己屈从于对真正的食物和住所的渴望，暂时摒弃掉焦躁。

我在咽下碗里的最后一口热汤时恍然体会到一种身处人世的安定感。

  
很快，我们告别了碧蓝而辽阔的天空和牧民悠远澄澈的歌声，踏上了前往城市的主干道。这座名为艾格蒙特的城市是整个西部行政区的商业中心和农产品集散地，大量的木材从这里被运送到各地，而渔业也十分发达。“艾格蒙特”这个名字在古语中对应着“剑与保护”，为了纪念曾经在此彻底击溃侵略者的第一代圣殿骑士团团长罗兰·伊修斯。战火熄灭后，人们在声势浩荡的重建中将城市设计为了环形放射状，中央广场的圆心处耸立着一座巨大的铜制雕像，而这幅紧握利剑、身处马背上的英姿正属于罗兰·伊修斯。

随着不急不缓的步伐，逐渐映入眼帘便是一座座充满活力的红色砖石建筑，那一抹抹红色在我眼里正如同曾经浸透了这片土地的鲜血，倒是比铜像更足以纪念些什么。

柯拉松在进城后所做的第一件事便是在临街的烟店里买了卷烟和火柴。我猜测他一定受够了难搞的打火石和潮湿的枯叶在燃烧时发出的爆裂声，我不曾吸过烟，但大概能够理解缺乏烟草的难捱，就如同此时的我非常想念独处的时光。我不喜欢烟味，过去总有人挑衅般将难闻的烟雾喷吐在我脸上，作为回报，我会让他的香烟和手指一起燃烧起来。

我在吆喝着的报童手里买来一份报纸，但遗憾的是首版上尽是些无关紧要的消息：接二连三被烧毁的教堂，成功抓获了十恶不赦的通缉犯，永远被谴责批判的魔法公会。

古怪又理所当然，没有任何有关堂吉诃德和半个月前那场事件的，这使我既紧张又平静。我将报纸递给柯拉松，他将它夹在了手臂和身体之间，又取出一支烟抿在唇间，熟练地用火柴擦出轻盈而又摇曳的火焰，但徐徐刮过的风令他没能顺利点燃。我感到一点幸灾乐祸，但那阵风的确不是我弄出来的。

他缓慢地吐出一口烟气，神色间少有地露出一点疲惫，那些烟雾似乎因为在他的肺里彻底打了个转而变得稀薄，很快消失在了空气里。

他望着远处来来往往的行人，低声道：“这里很像我的故乡。”

我耸耸肩，裹紧了新添置的深灰色斗篷。故乡对我而言是个陌生的词，如果说它既代表着过去又代表着归宿，那它在我的词典内确实派不上用场。我的出生地在一场瘟疫中被彻底摧毁了，而自从我离开那里便再也没想过回去。我很清楚，如果是我想要离开的地方、想要放弃的东西，便会在我的生命中彻底失去光彩，我绝不会再被它吸引。

在那个瞬间我隐隐觉得，拥有故乡对柯拉松而言似乎也算不上什么好事。

我们在街角的一家小餐馆内解决了午饭。店里坐得很满，满脸皱纹的店主讪笑着迎接每一位顾客，额头汗涔涔的女服务员低声替客人点单，再提高音量尖利地将菜名传达给厨师。刚出锅的炸肉排滋滋冒油，炖牛肉和玉米羹的香味混合起来，令人跃跃欲试。仍是白天，饮酒的男人们热闹地将装满啤酒的玻璃杯举起，因碰撞而溅出的酒液在温暖的空气中发酵。不时会有拉着手风琴的吟游诗人从门外路过，些许的歌声钻进来，将气氛推向沸腾的顶端。

很难想象在不久之前，离开这座城市往西，在森林的另一头，曾有原本安稳的城镇遭遇了灭顶之灾。断壁残垣下死去的女孩仍然紧抱着年幼的弟弟，被战火吞没的书店只剩下灰烬，新建不久的学校被夷为平地，流离失所的人们逃向北边、逃向南边，也当然会来到东边的这座城市避难。而在这里，蒙受罗兰庇佑的土地仍然容光焕发，人们还拥有幸福的时光可以挥霍。

我知道自己掌握的魔法能在十几分钟内将这座城市变为生灵涂炭的死地。而眼前低头用餐的金发男人恐怕并不知道，在座的所有人都不会知道。若如古籍上所言，成为死灵法师只有九千七百六十三分之一的可能性，而我便是这极端幸运的奇迹、糟糕透顶的噩耗。想到这里我不由得低笑出声，生存和死亡原本便是同胞，所谓的幸运与不幸根本不存在分界线。

柯拉松抬眼望向我，询问我怎么了，我盯着他嘴角的食物残渣摇摇头说没什么，继续用勺子将撕成小块的馅饼淹进浓汤里。

我想象着自己轻易地杀死了睡梦中的他，再隆重地动用久未曾使用的魔法，将他的灵魂装进容器内。

旅店内的双人间并不宽敞，床与床之间仅有堪堪通过的距离。我坐在床边翻看从旅店大厅书架上借阅的旅行读物，有本地的特色食谱和城市历史风光，前者几乎和餐馆里的食谱如出一辙，而后者用了几乎四分之三的篇幅叙述罗兰·伊修斯的光荣事迹，比起《艾格蒙特指南》倒不如改名为《罗兰传记》。这种浮夸的歌颂和对神明庇佑的强烈渴求，令我想起堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥和他的那些同僚。或许他早已私下逼迫几位举国畅销、驰有盛名的诗人和作家为他撰写些价值连城的文字，以便在他亲手拆除圣格洛斯特大教堂的最后一块墙砖时立即出版——他会宣称这个国家从来都不需要虚伪的宗教，无用的神明，如果人们需要信仰，就请翘首欣赏他亲手拧断教皇喉咙时的身姿，充满恶趣味。

房间里的窗户正对着罗兰广场中央的绿地，日落的景象在这座环形结构的城市里格外引人入胜，参差不齐的建筑物在短暂的时间内成为了一个整体，夕阳余晖深情地为钴蓝色的天空染上橘黄和深红，并慷慨地照亮了成千上万扇玻璃窗。

柯拉松从浴室里出来时只穿着宽松的长裤，湿淋淋的金发蜷曲着，鼻尖因浴室内蒸腾的水汽而发红。我惊讶地发现他赤裸的上身遍布着深浅不一的伤痕，平铺的块状与蜿蜒的长条，记载着一些犹有痛苦的创伤。而他的右腹部横亘着一条十分崭新的伤疤，新生的粉色嫩肉看上去既脆弱又狰狞。我突然意识到或许在同行的这段时间里他也经受着疼痛，不知为什么，这令我的心情稍稍愉悦了些许。浅黄色的光线越过窗前的木桌洒在他脚下，像是一点来自他所信仰的神明的勉慰，而他只需稍稍前进半步，便能沐浴在光明的注视下。

他会虔诚地阅读教皇手中的小羊皮册子吗？又或是同他的家人一起信奉某位鲜有人知的神明？不需要节日里大张旗鼓的庆典，只需要咀嚼面包时轻轻向心中的某片金色麦田祷告。但他必定是信仰着些什么的，我这般断定，他的坚定与温和一定有所来源。近百年来，人们不再相信天空与土地便能赐予人们和平与幸福，唯有信仰些什么，苦难才能得到慰藉，罪行才能获以宽恕。

那天夜里我睡得很浅，而第二天清晨便得再次出发，我痛苦地从床上起身，洗漱，跟着柯拉松走出旅店，却感觉自己的灵魂被留在了软绵绵的枕头上。我打着呵欠经过港口边铺满鹅卵石的小街时，听见河边阶梯上的洗衣妇谈论着一场将在中午十二时拉开序幕的处刑——裁判所抓住了一位书商，罪名是出售与禁忌魔法相关的书籍。

总会有人死去。如果他们根本找不到那些该死的魔法师的踪迹，便会以其他的方式提醒人们道德与律法的界限。看看那个即将被推上断头台的男人，丑恶不堪的嘴脸，和那些邪恶的魔法师来往当然不会有什么好下场——至于死去的人究竟是相貌丑陋还是面容英俊都改变不了什么，站在光明的那方拥有定义一切的权力。

我并不希望自己死去时会被摩肩接踵的人海欣赏，还是决定多加谨慎，掩藏好自己。我敛起困意仔细地听着人们的对话，而柯拉松显然也听到了，见他微蹙着眉，我继续观察着他的表情开口道：“怎么了。”  
“正午十二点似乎有一场公开处刑，不过那时候我们应该已经在船上了。”

  
“他们要处死什么人？”

“不太清楚。但应该是关于一些原本不该出现的魔法吧。”

我也不清楚自己究竟想从他口中听到怎样的答案，却还是追问，“不该出现的？”。

“是的，”他点燃一支烟，“这世界上总会有一些被分类于‘禁忌’的事物。”

迎面突然涌来一群人，大概是船舶靠岸后下船的乘客，人和人之间的距离变得如此之近，我闻到人群中特有的那种热烈而拥挤的气味，下意识往街边躲了几步，回过神来时发现已经和柯拉松拉开了一小段距离。他在人群中驻足回过头，由于身高的优势很轻易地看见了我，又张了张口想要叫我。但这些刚刚着陆的人都如同第一次返回人间的鬼魂，孩子的尖叫掺杂着男人的吼声，他们太吵了，我什么也听不清。我无奈地稍稍屏住呼吸，厌恶地低着头往前走，直至找到他。

上船的时候，我在舷梯上顿了顿脚步，唐突地回头告诉他我叫特拉法尔加·罗。由于阶梯的高度差，我终于有机会平视他的眼睛。他小声地重复了一遍，似乎在熟悉这其中的音节，终又稍稍提起嘴角，决定称呼我为“罗”。

水手们调整着船帆，将缆绳撇成巨大的活结，柯拉松在甲板上吸烟时，我靠在旁边的舷墙栏杆上望着港口来往的人，交错的街巷，餐厅紧挨着纪念品商店，木棚下的摊贩们在这里出售廉价的软木制品和纺织物。柯拉松走近几步，和我保持了一段算得上舒适的距离，也将胳膊肘搁在栏杆上，从短外套的内袋里掏出了一只银质的怀表。他粗略地看了眼时间又很快将它收了起来。

即使只是短暂的瞬间，我也注意到了那只怀表外壳上的纹章——一朵被荆棘缠绕着的蔷薇，做工细致，因花瓣下浓重的阴影而显得冰冷又高贵。我立即意识到那是圣殿骑士团的标志，又联想起不久前阿格林顿的那场战役。看来全军覆没未必是真实情况，但伤亡惨重应该无法避免，有人能够幸存也算得上奇迹。眼下他声称前往王城找他的老师大概也对应着返回骑士团本部的路途。

如果说我完全不在意他的身份当然只是故作轻松，很显然，根据立场而言，我和他都应该属于对方最厌恶的那一边。说起魔法师和圣殿骑士的关系，就如同一个是占据着清冷的夜晚世界的月亮，而另一个则是坐拥充满生机的白昼的太阳。宗教冲突与边境动乱引发了战争，却作为媒介将魔法师和圣殿骑士这二者衔接在一起。我们当中应该没人想成为其间的接缝。

航行需要五天才能抵达王城圣格洛斯特最南边的港口。我的身上零落的伤口几乎已经痊愈了，却没想到接下来折磨我的是阳光和大海。我在眩晕和呕吐中度过了第一个海上的夜晚，绞痛的胃袋和抽痛的神经令我失去了引以为傲的集中力。而更糟糕的是，我又成为了需要被照顾的那一个。

白天，我就像是一床发霉的厚重棉被，被柯拉松从床上拖下来带到甲板上晾晒。他建议我多呼吸一下新鲜空气，而当我在明媚的阳光中再次因晕船而吐得昏天黑地时，他终还是放弃了要拯救我的心思。我躺在客舱房间里的床上度过了剩余的白天与黑夜，只在吃饭时稍稍打起一点精神——我由衷感谢船上的厨师。

即使病痛仍然令我有些颓靡，但这趟旅途已经算得上意料之外的平静，如果这样行进下去，我很快就能抵达奥尔瑟雅，再想办法为自己谋个藏身之处。或许是由于我总是面色苍白又语气虚弱，我们善良的骑士大人便心生怜悯。我原本应该和他在船只靠岸后分道扬镳，只要向北走他就能抵达圣殿骑士团的本部，而我则需要向东边去。

他提出直接将我送到奥尔瑟雅，他很久没去过那里，稍微有些怀念起熟识的餐馆老板和络腮胡的酒保。我仍然未置可否，他也照旧默认为我同意。

只是这样的平静却在船只抵达的那一天被打破了。离开船舱和甲板后我迅速恢复了敏锐和注意力，我在码头区的街巷上发现了几名堂吉诃德家族的人，藏匿在妓女、扒手和流浪的卖艺人之间。虽然不确定他们是否是前来追踪我的，但在等候中流露出的不耐烦神色显然也说明他们正在寻找些什么。

当其中一人突然转过头向我走来时，我下意识推着柯拉松靠上酒吧门外转角处的深灰色砖墙，抓住他的衣袖将他抱住。我承认我只是在小说中见过这样的片段，主角和伙伴扮演成了一对恋人，但我并不准备做出拥抱以外的动作。我无奈地抬眼瞥向他，低声请他帮个忙，好在他虽然还未完全会意，却也配合地将手环绕在我的肩后。

两人离得极近，我的脸几乎埋在了他的衬衣领口，我不确定自己的心脏是否还在跳动，却能感受到他胸口强烈的鼓动。天气晴朗而暖和，一点带着咸味的风从海岸边刮来，却令我的脖颈更加湿润。我沉默地盯着他因出汗而湿润的锁骨，上下移动的喉结。

“已经往西边走了。”片刻后柯拉松提醒我，我凌乱地松开手退后几步，他却跟上来用发烫的手掌揽住我的肩，将他的兜帽摘下，戴到了我的头上。我额角的碎发被帽檐压下，扫在脸上，我顿时感到眼角有些发痛。他松开我往前走去，顺手揉了揉自己的满头金发，我望着他的背影，片刻后才跟了上去。

坦白说，在刚刚短暂的肢体接触之后，我不经意地发现他的裆部微微有些隆起，但愿这只是我的错觉。之前同行时我从来都没有注意过这一点。订下了今天的旅店房间之后，我打算单独出去转转，给我和他都留下点私人时间。

说是私人时间，但我喜欢的独处实际上只限于室内和固定的区域。我避开人流较多的街道，在旅店附近的绿化区闲逛，已是深秋，目光所及只有深绿色的灌木和近乎光秃秃的树干，杏黄色的落叶堆积在盘虬的树根附近。我看见一只受伤的鸟停在交叉的树枝上。蓝色的翅膀，带着点明黄色的细长尾羽令它看上去很美丽。即使看不见伤口，我却几乎可以感受到它正在死去。

很久没用魔法，我稍稍回忆了一下才低喃出咒语。作为对这只蓝翅鸟的美丽的回报，我将它石化在了树梢上。这样它便永远都不会腐烂在这篇肮脏的土地上，也不会被贪婪的蚂蚁和虫蝇分食，好事一桩。但我却在返程时稍稍有些后悔——没能留下一根鸟羽留作纪念。

我回去后发现柯拉松正在旅店一楼里和女店主闲聊，一个高挑的棕发女人，脸颊上涂抹着淡淡的脂粉，口红的颜色很深，却令她眼角的皱纹都透露出一点风情。我站在门前打量着柯拉松的背影，突然意识到我仍然讨厌着他的金发。

我想或许是因为印象中也有过恶魔般的金发男人？不，他们不一样。我讨厌柯拉松的金发、他的笑容、他偶尔笨拙的言行，只是因为他实在太过完整了。相比之下，我却永远残缺，就像是一面被彻底打碎的镜子，每一块形状各异的碎片都是某个时刻里的我——曾经为拯救家人而不择手段的那个，在漆黑狭窄的房间里被镣铐禁锢的那个，闭着眼落下山崖的那个，言语尖酸刻薄的那个，会在他人面前因羞耻而耳根发烫的那个。

看来比起自己解决，柯拉松找到了更好的方式，我不准备打扰他便径直上楼，他却叫住我。女店主看见我，问我是他的同伴吗，而他笑起来点点头，说我是他的弟弟。她带着点狡黠的笑容指出我和他大相庭径的发色——我是黑发，而他拥有一头该死的闪闪发亮的金发，他却温和地说我们有同一个父亲、不同的母亲。

他跟着我一同上楼，我问他不是在约会吗，他照常愣了一下才反应过来我在说什么，却像是发现了什么很好笑的事似的突然捂着肚子大笑起来。我从来没见过他笑得这样大声，整张脸几乎皱成了一团，就像是中了什么会一直笑到精疲力尽死去为止的糟糕魔法。我不知道是否真的有那样的魔法存在，我迈步走到他前面，开始诅咒他在走廊上滑倒，磕破脑袋才好。可恨的是我没能如愿，他面带笑容走得十分平稳，并且等我到达门前才发现——房间的钥匙在他手里。

他不慌不忙地打开门，我们坐在房间里，气氛有些尴尬。或许他是在试着扮演起一位兄长，便问我是否有过喜欢的……顿了顿，有过喜欢的人吗？我猜他本来想说女人，但想起我之前尴尬的伤口，又改口。虽然感谢他的关心，但我并不会为自己的遭遇感到悲惨，也对这样的话题并没有任何兴趣。我斩钉截铁地回答没有，也不会有。他却敛起笑容纠正我，他说，你还年轻，总会有的。我耸耸肩将外袍扔在椅背上，说我先去洗澡。

不出我所料，而后他在浴室里呆了很久。我一想到之前我在外面闲逛的时候，还不由自主地想到他那时会不会在旅店房间里自慰。这很可笑，我什么时候学会关心他人了，如果多弗朗明哥如果知道这件事，大概会尖锐地讥笑我，又问我是不是太久没被男人操了。想到这里我便很烦躁，扔下了手中的书躺上靠墙的那张床，闭上了眼睛。

我知道我在任何想要睡着的时候都能睡着，如同我能在不需要睡眠的时候保持清醒。但纵使我熟记着那么多句咒语，简单的、晦涩的，我也无法控制我的梦境。我梦见金碧辉煌的宴会大厅，身着华丽服饰的上流来客，而我浑身赤裸，被多弗朗明哥用施了咒的滚烫锁链禁锢在大厅中央的石柱上，我年幼的、瘦小的妹妹拉米正站在角落低声啜泣，而我却发不出任何声音。

“你哭了。”我醒来时，柯拉松穿着宽松的亚麻衬衫坐在我的床边，发梢的水珠滴落在我耳边的枕头上。看来我并没有睡多久。

很久很久以后我才得知，那天在旅店房间里，他听见我在梦魇中喃喃着多弗朗明哥的名字，而他早已猜到我是堂吉诃德家族的成员。只是我太年轻了。所以一切都没关系。他那时是这样认为的。

作为他同父异母的弟弟，我和他一同向旅店的女店主告过别，离开城镇，向东边走去。而这时我已经彻底意识到了——我真的受够了，这所谓的伙伴游戏。我考虑起提前结束这场旅程。我在游客观光指南中发现了一座名叫伊戈的山脉，据说近几年间曾经有人发现过龙的踪迹。

  
晚上他犹豫了一阵才决定拜托我去砍些柴，而这时我才意识到他似乎受伤了，血腥味很淡，却足以闻见。白天他留我在旅店内等他采购必需品的几个小时里显然发生了些什么，但他并没有要告知我的意思。我也不感兴趣。毕竟骑士大人需要操心的事数不胜数。我用弄回来的木块和树枝勉强生起了火堆，橡木混合着松木，而他往篝火里撒了把盐，细瘦的火苗猛地窜了起来，闪烁着绿色和橘黄色的火焰，就像是过去我在药剂室里经常弄出来的那种液体，对此我感到格外亲切。

不知为何，他今夜格外沉默，直到他起身时，那块银色的怀表掉在地面上。他弯腰捡起来，用衣襟擦了擦表面，又突然递给我——他把表盖内侧的一张被剪成圆形的照片拿给我看，说这是他和他的老师唯一的一张照片，虽然他一向有些不情愿被人看到。

他的金发和侧脸在火光中看上去很柔软，我望向那张照片，一个留着山羊胡须的男人正牵着一个身穿连衣裙的小孩。他紧接着回忆起来，说那是在某个节日里被拍下的，至于是感恩节还是圣诞节他记不太清，但他还能想起那位梳着高高的暗蓝色马尾的女前辈，老师的同僚，不知道从哪儿拿来一件带着好闻肥皂气息的泡泡袖纱裙，悄悄用香粉和腮红把他打扮成了小姑娘的样子，又牵着他的手带他去老师那里。

我并没有觉得很滑稽，却也扯出一点笑容告诉他，“虽然很难想象，但如果你按照这个方向发展说不定也不错。”

“难道你小时候没有被大人这样捉弄过吗？”他仔细地将照片塞回了怀表的夹层里。

“街区里其他的孩子应该有过，被打扮成另一种性别。父母很喜欢这样的假设，‘如果约翰是个女孩，露西是个男孩’什么的。”我想了想，接着道，“或许是因为我有个妹妹，所以才能幸免于难。”

话音刚落，我才突然意识到我竟然跟随他一同回忆了起来。我原本以为这一段时光早已被我上一段糟糕的日子给掩埋了起来。

“你的妹妹现在还好吗？”他接着道。

  
“她很早就生病去世了。”我毫不犹豫地、尖锐地告诉他。

但这话显然没能伤害到他，他竟然面不改色地伸手揉了揉我的头发，我没来得及躲开，他的手掌很大，手心很温暖，一种倏然来临的预感令我晃了晃神，却很快消失在脑海里，无从捕捉。  
我故作冰冷地向他要了一支烟，他问过我的年龄，我撒谎说我已经成年了，他立即相信，并体贴地划亮火柴替我点燃。那支火柴在猛烈的燃烧中发出轻响，映在深蓝色的天幕下，就如同一盏低矮的烛火，很快便烧尽了。我拿着那支烟只吸了一口就开始猛烈地咳嗽，仿佛连肺都快被呛出来，也只好难堪地接过他递来的水囊。

  
烟卷在我的指间缓慢地燃烧，滚烫的火星将烟草变作了整齐的灰烬。我们都没再开口，那段时光就像是被魔法从世界中切割出来的静谧。疲倦令我有种想哭的冲动，而我这颗早已献给逝者与死亡的心却比沙漠还要干燥。我讨厌他的金发。他就像是星期天下午三时的太阳，温暖，妥帖，普照大地，因为懦弱而伤害不了任何人。又或者说，因为温柔而让人歇斯底里。

  
我决心在第二天的清晨同他分道扬镳。

TBC


End file.
